All She Seemed
by DemonRider404
Summary: One day when 13-year-old Summer goes missing, Kagome goes searching for her and finally finds out the truth behind the young human's demon-like power. RELIGIOUS CHRISTIAN FIC. Some InuKag moments.


**Disclaimer: I own Summer, but nothing else.**

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!: Okay, guys, this is a very religious fic, and it has a lot to do with Christian practices. If you are NOT a Christian, and/or you are offended by the practices of such, DO NOT READ.**

**If you don't have a problem with any of that stuff, then, please, by all means, keep reading!**

All She Seemed

Kagome noticed Summer looked slightly tense as they walked along, but she was used to this by now. She often passed it off as anxiety; Summer was always trying to be prepared for a battle. Not that she needed to, she had the strength of a thousand demons, and the senses of one, too. She could smell a demon coming within a ten-mile radius, then run the entire ten miles to tear it to shreds. She was amazing to Kagome, but something told her that she wasn't quite all she seemed.

Something still confused Kagome, and it always had. Summer was a human. A 13-year-old human shouldn't be able to stand a chance against even the weakest demon, but Summer? No; she had taken down Inuyasha in a battle of strength (and wits, but, you know, he doesn't like to admit that), taken down more demons in one shot than any of them could in five, and...

Always went missing on Sundays.

Inuyasha passed this off as the same reason Kagome went home for three days straight, Sango assumed it was to train, and Miroku suspected it was for worship. Kagome had never been sure what to believe, so one Sunday, she went to find out for herself. And it wasn't quite what she expected. The day started off normally, with Summer and Inuyasha arguing about who was stronger.

"I did too win!" Summer cried, referring the the practice battle that Inuyasha had lost for the third time that day.

"Did not!" he countered, glaring at her.

"Did so!"

"I call a rematch!"

"What's the point, when I'm just gonna _win _again!"

"You wish!"

"Watch and learn, DogBoy!"

Before Inuyasha could respond with "Try me!," Summer had him on his stomach, straddling his waist and holding his left arm out behind him.

"Hey!" he whined, "You cheated! I wasn't ready yet!"

Summer glared, then pulled on his arm.

_CRACK!_

_ "OW!"_

"You'd better be ready, then," Summer told him, getting off of him, "'cause in case you haven't noticed, those demons ain't gonna wait for you."

Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his shoulder, looking at Kagome with puppy eyes. She rolled her eyes, but sat behind him and started working his shoulder back into place anyway. Summer sat cross-legged in front of them, continuing her previous lecture while Inuyasha sat back and moaned.

"Now, I know you prob'ly know this already, but I'm gonna tell you anyway, if you're going into battle and your opponent _gouges your eye out_," she glared, "you can't say they cheated, or you _weren't ready_," she sneered at him. "'Cause you know what they'll do if you do?"

"Nnnggghhhh..." Inuyasha groaned again as Kagome stared massaging him again. Summer pushed aside the fact that he wasn't listening and continued.

"They'll either gouge your other eye out or tear you apart, limb from limb. And by that, I mean all five of them." she smirked.

Inuyasha whimpered. All of a sudden, Summer looked at the sky, and excused herself, claiming to be late for something. Kagome realized it was Sunday, and stared after her a bit, not realizing how much pressure she was putting on Inuyasha's shoulders until there was a loud _POP! _And Inuyasha cried out in pain.

"Damn, woman! Easy!"

"Oops, sorry!"

He looked back at her, putting on his puppy eyes.

"Can you kiss it better?" he asked in a childish tone of voice. When she gave him her "Seriously?" look, he pouted slightly, and she sighed, pulling the shoulder of his shirt down to gently press her lips to the warm flesh. Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled her as she lifted his shirt back up.

"Now, I'm gonna go see what Summer's up to," she said, taking off in the direction that Summer had gone.

"Hey!" she heard Inuyasha's voice fading behind her, "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

She'd figured that was where he'd been going with that.

While Kagome followed in Summer's footsteps, she soon found herself standing in front of a moderately sized stone temple. At the front of the roof, there was a golden cross. Perhaps Miroku had been right. Summer dipped her small hands in a nearby stone basin and looked around a couple times before entering the polished, dark wood double doors. To either side of the doors was a full-length, stained glass window bearing a golden cross surrounded by irregular pink, purple, red, and blue shapes.

Kagome waited a few minutes just to make sure she hadn't been spotted, then sneaked up to the doors, cracking one open just enough to see Summer.

Kagome was amazed. The inside looked much larger than the outside. The polished wooden floors showed Summer's reflection, and around her, the light gray stone walls were inlaid with the same full-length stained glass windows. In front of her was a wooden altar in the same dark mahogany as the floor and the doors. On it were two candles in brass holders, one on either side of a brass cross, like the one on the front of the building, but this one had a man in a loincloth carved on it. And propped up in front of that was a huge book with yellowed pages and a brown leather cover. The interior of this place was so simple, yet so lushly decorated. Summer sat on her knees in front of the short altar and put her hands, palms and fingers together, and she started muttering.

_Oh, dear, _Kagome thought, everything suddenly falling into place, _she's Christian!_

Just then, a clawed hand grabbed Kagome's shoulder. She gasped and turned around.

"Inuyasha!" she cried quietly, "Don't do that!" He just smirked at her.

"Sorry, I just came for my kiss," he told her, smirking. Of course, him being the predominant male, he expected to get exactly what he wanted.

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked.

"Mm-hmm."

Kagome laughed, "You material bastard."

"You bet."

He smiled, leaned down, and kissed her for the first time. And it was amazing. His lips against hers, his hot breath on her red-tinged face, his arms snaking around her waist to hold her flush against his body. She wanted more of him every second they stayed together like that, and she would've completely forgotten about her little mission, had Inuyasha not opened his eyes slightly to look at the beauty before him. Then, his eyes shifted to the door. He slowly broke away from Kagome and gestured to the door with his head.

"So, you were spying on Summer?"

"Uh-huh, sure," she said, leaning in for another kiss, but he stopped her, looking back at the slightly cracked door.

"Do you hear that?" he asked her.

"Hear what?" As soon as she asked that, she heard it. Summer had started singing. No background instruments, no accompaniment of any kind, just her soft, melodic voice floating out from between the doors, like butterflies floating around in a springtime wind.

"_As the deer panteth for the water,  
__So my soul longeth after Thee,  
__You alone are my heart's desire  
__And I long to worship Thee."_

Her voice was like a million butterflies suddenly bursting from between the doors as she went into the chorus.

_ "You alone are my strength, my shield,  
__To you alone may my spirit yield.  
__You alone are my heart's desire  
__And I long to worship Thee."_

She stopped for a second before continuing into the second verse.

_"You're my friend and you are my brother,  
__Even though you are a King.  
__I love You more than any other  
__So much more than anything."_

Again, Kagome felt as though she were being carried off by a horde of butterflies when Summer repeated the chorus. She hummed softly to the tune of the last two lines before continuing on the the third verse.

_"I want You more than gold  
__Or sliver,  
__Only You can satisfy,  
__You alone are the real joygiver,  
__And the apple of my eye."_

This time, when she finished off the chorus, she hummed quietly, finishing the song on a long decrescendo.

When Summer came back about an hour later, Kagome confronted her about what she'd seen, away from the group, of course.

"You followed me?" Summer asked. Kagome ignored her.

"Summer, why were you hiding this from us?" Kagome asked in a betrayed voice.

"Because I was afraid I was gonna be burned at the freaking stake for not worshiping some fat dude in a diaper!" she yelled, "I mean, do you know what it's like being the only Christian in the middle of a bunch of Buddhists? I mean, every day I'm freaking terrified for my life because I have to travel with a bunch of Japanese Buddhists. I come from America, Kags! And there, they teach you Christianity, pound it into with a sledgehammer, almost! And then I come over here, never expecting to be in the middle of a bunch of people who worship someone who I was brought up to loathe!

"The reason I never told anyone why I left on Sundays was because I...well, I guess I just didn't want them to think I was psychotic."

"Well, why do you leave?" Kagome asked.

"Because that's the place I get my powers from. He doesn't like that I kill things every day, and neither do I, but He also knows that I need these powers in order to survive around here."

"Who?"

Summer turned around to face her. "Who else? Jesus Christ."

There was a short silence.

"Then, where did you find that temple?" Kagome questioned.

"I built it. I just wish I could be around people of my religion, too."

Another silence.

"Why don't you just go back to America?" Kagome asked Summer finally.

She scoffed quietly. "I'm thirteen, Kags. I'm not allowed to move out of my parents' household for another five years, under the laws of my country."

"Oh..."

There was another temporary silence, which was shattered by Summer's soft voice. She was looking down at the ground.

"Kags?"

"Yes?"

"Can you...can you promise to keep my religion a secret? I don't want anyone else to know."

Kagome nodded her head.

_Perhaps she's _not_ all she seemed, _Kagome thought, _maybe...she's just a little bit more.

* * *

_

**A/N: Well, there's the story! The song that Summer was singing is called "As the Deer," in case you were wondering. Please review! =)**


End file.
